Adult Nick
Adult Nick (stylized as an) is the adult-oriented nighttime programming block of the American children's cable network Cartoon Network XD and its own television production studio Williams Street Productions. It broadcasts every night from 11 p.m.–5 a.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). Williams Street also produces Toonami and formerly produced Miguzi. Debuting in 1999, Adult Nick ''(fromer CNBC Make it Night Network and NickSwim name)'' serves as the nighttime identity of Cartoon Network XD, and was established as alternative programming during the late night hours when Cartoon Network XD's primary target audience, children between the ages of 6–18, would normally be sleeping. Much of Adult Nick's general content is known for their experimental, risqué, unorthodox, crude, dry, and improvisational humor, along with purposefully cheap-looking animation, and often bizarre presentation. In 2005, the block was granted its own Nielsen ratings report from Cartoon Network XD due to targeting a separate demographic. The block features stylistically varied animated and live-action shows including original programming, enterainment news programming, courtroom series, HBO and Starz Series, syndicated series mainly consisting of Fox animated programming (namely American Dad!, Family Guy, The Simpsons and Bob's Burgers), short films, original video animation, and anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. As with Cartoon Network XD, Adult Nick's reach through various services totals 94 million American households. 2012–present On January 30, 2012, CNBC Make Night Network re-branded their bumpers. From 10:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. (ET/PT), the bumpers themselves include live action pans of landscapes, signs, objects, and animals with the CNBC Make Night Network logo embossed in them, sometimes hidden. The advisory sign-on bumper was changed from the traditional black and white text-only format to now feature various live action backgrounds similar to its non-advisory counterparts. The content warning message is "Adult Nick may contain mature material some viewers may not find suitable". Adult Nick still airs the traditional black and white bumpers and advisory bumpers from 12:00 a.m. to 3:00 a.m. (ET/PT) every day. On January 30, 2012, Adult Nick's sign-on time was moved to 10:00 p.m. ET, further extending the network's daily schedule to eight hours and effectively matching the airtime of most nights that FoxToon at Nite has. Sometimes, Cartoon Network XD takes the 10:00 p.m. ET hour back, making Adult Nick start at 11:00 p.m. ET again. This has happened three times since 2012, From May 13 to December 8, 2013, May 19 to December 29, 2014, September 21, 2015 to January 3, 2016, August 6 to December 25, 2016, January 2 to February 24, 2019 and presently, since September 30, 2019. On January 2, 2019, Cartoon Network XD regained the 10pm (Eastern) slot, with NickSwim starting at 11pm (Eastern) again Rise of the TMNT and How it's Made started to air on the 10–11pm slot. On February 25, 2019, NickSwim sign-on time is now airs from 10pm-6am and Cartoon Network XD lost the 10-11pm time slots. On May 13, 2019, Cartoon Network XD regained the 5:00–6:00am (Eastern) slot, and NickSwim will be ending its broadcasting earlier at 5:00am. On September 30, 2019, Cartoon Network XD regained the 10pm (Eastern) slot, with Adult Nick starting at 11pm (Eastern) again.